Gotta' Assimilate Them All
by TheFerengiKing
Summary: The Borg, the ultimate antagonists of the Star Trek universe. See as these cybernetic monsters assimilate and destroy the world of Pokémon. Remember to review.
1. The Borg

**I'm not sure if this should be rated M, so please write in the reviews if it should be.**

* * *

 **THE BORG- "Resistance is Futile."**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE:

The Borg, one of the most dangerous and destructive collectives in the Milky Way galaxy, occupies the Delta Quadrant and used to be a functioning collective. After Admiral Janeway from the future committed a well-planned suicide that destroyed the Borg queen and the main connections to the collective, the rest of the collective formed into rogue groups, miniature collectives, and just small raiding parties. Some of them even went to the point of fighting each other.

There was a miniature Borg collective in the edge of the Delta/Beta quadrant that developed quantum travelling. This however didn't bring much benefit and was deemed irrelevant by the group. However, when trying to create a type of artificial wormhole to the Gamma Quadrant, a quantum rip turned the wormhole into a universal tunnel which they sent only a sphere to explore.

This sphere went through rift and found a planet which contained life. The drones, about 30 of them, scanned the planet which was deemed relevant enough to be assimilated. The sphere locked into coordinates on the edge of Kalos/Unova (I think that's how the map works) and it landed there in only a few minutes. Several drones beamed down and began to scan for relevant life forms.

About half a mile away, a man named James Pearlstine was walking from Unova to Kalos to visit his friend. James was a 20 year old man, dark brown hair, fine peach skin, wearing a green shirt and dark blue jeans, and with him he had two Pokéballs containing a Serperior and a Palpitoad. He was wlakign along the dirt path to Kalos when he heard some unusual sound of machinery and metal.

James went off the path to his left and found a group of people in robotic clothes. He passed the bush and got one of the people's attention by shouting, "Excuse me, but what you doing?"

One of the people began walking toward him and soon he felt a bit uncomfortable, then the guy shot two pronged wires form his right fist that went into James's neck. He soon fell to the floor with a voice in his head going, "Resistance is futile."

His skin started to turn gray as his veins where turning blacker by second. He started to grow out pieces of metal and soon his thoughts were part of the entire group; he had become a Borg drone.

The thoughts of the drones adapting the information from James's mind gave them information to new species of sentient beings which can be assimilated. The drones opened up the two Pokéballs which released the Serperior and the Palpitoad. They looked confused by the group they saw and some of the drones started to walk closer. The Pokémon saw that their trainer became one of them and they tried to call him. Only when the Serperior got up to James, the Borg feature kicked in as he put two prongs into the Seperior's neck. She hit him with her tail, but she was falling victim to the assimilation. Her thoughts became part of the collective and the Palpitoad wet himself as he saw the horror. He ran away screaming, but the Serperior, now a drone, she lost her elegant green/yellow color and began to show cybernetic parts.

The Palpitoad kept running and running trying to find someone, but soon gave up and just sat there. Then he saw a blue canine come out. The canine came closer, but he still was shocked after the event. However, the unknown Pokémon came up to him and calmed him down.

The canine went, "Calm down I'm not going to harm you."

The voice showed it was a female, but still didn't help at all. She asked, "Something happened?"

The Palpitoad slowly said, "My trainer is…"

"It's alright; your trainer may have been abusive…"

The toad shot up and screamed, "He wasn't being abusive! He was turned into some kind of mindless, thing, and he just stuck two pipes into Serperior and turned her into one of them!"

The canine asked, "One of whom?"

"I don't know, they looked like robotic people."

"Are you sure on that?"

Palpitoad gave a stern glare and said, "If I wasn't I wouldn't have been running."

"Ok, ok, calm down."

There was some silence between the poor Palpitoad and the canine. He asked, "So what are you?"

The canine pointed to herself, "Me? I'm a Lucario."

"Never saw one before, only Zoroarks."

"They are annoying if you ask me."

Then they hear a sound in the distance. They look up to see what it was. They walked up the path that the Palpitoad came down on and he began shaking in fear while the Lucario was awestruck at what they saw. She then said, "I see why you ran now", already getting scared of them. They saw the Borg drones preparing a shipyard like complex, which is going to be used to create more vessels and drones. They saw the Serperior drone with an eye implant and artificial arms. Lucario was in as much shock as Palpitoad was.

Then a drone spotted them and starts walking to them. Palpitoad stood in fear on the verge of wetting himself, while the Lucario took a defending stance and said, "I take him out."

The drone, that was a Betazoid, continued walking scanning the Lucario. She took out a bone rush and swung it breaking off the drone's artificial arm. She then she killed it by taking the bone and slammed it into the drone's side where the arm broke off. Another drone came up, and when she tried to hit it with bone rush, the drone grabbed it and swerved the bone where it caused her to flip over. The drone then came up to her and stuck two prongs in her neck. She started to lose her color, control, and her independent thought. Palpitoad literally crapped himself and ran at speeds that make a Rapidash look slow.

He kept running and as he saw that there were no drones following him, he ran slower and tried to get help. His luck found him as he saw a group of people with two Pokémon out, one being a Blaziken and the other being a Wigglytuff. He ran up to the Blaziken and screamed, "HELP!"

The Blaziken and his trainer looked down to see the blue Pokémon. The Blaziken asked, "What do you need help with?"

"There are these people who stick tubes into people's necks and turn them into robots!"

The Blaziken looked at Paplitoad weirdly and said, "Your trainer has been giving you too many horror movies."

Palpitoad was started to get annoyed and said, "Follow me then, but don't fight them."

The Blaziken sighed and stood up. His trainer asked, "Where are you going Blaziken?"

Blaziken pointed at Palpitoad and made a "one minute" gesture with his talon. His trainer nodded and said, "Don't be too long."

Palpitoad ran up the hill to the area of the Borg drones, while Blaziken walked normally seeing as this was some lousy joke. Unfortunately, the fire bird didn't expect the small toad to actually be correct as there were multiple cybernetic drones moving back and forth putting together a complex. Blaziken was awestruck, until Palpitoad asked, "You believe me now?"

Blaziken stuttered a bit saying, "M-maybe w-we sh-should get my trainer on this."

They went back to the trainers where Blaziken tried to get his trainer to see it. He did and soon both the trainers went and looked; only they were horrified by what they saw. All the people, and even the Pokémon they saw, were cyborgs constructing. Then they hear a rustle coming from their left showing the Lucario that Palpitoad met earlier. She now had her entire body covered in cybernetic plates, tubes and lines going through her, and her blue color was gone, only the color of white and gray residing. The Blaziken's trainer said, "Blaziken use flame charge."

Blaziken's legs went into flames and went straight in kicking the Lucario into a tree which smashed some of the cybernetic implants. She was still alive, but she was disabled. Another drone went coming to their direction and the Blaziken's trainer tossed a Pokéball at the Lucario capturing her. The drone kept coming closer and soon the trainers scrambled out of here as me and the Wigglytuff also ran for it.

They all went running back to the area they were originally at, then Blaziken's trainer huffed, "Ok, we… need… to get the police and possibly… Professor Sycamore into this. This is unbelievable."


	2. Resisetnce is futile

CHAPTER TWO:

The Borg currently has assimilated 14 different Pokémon species along with any other trainers or people that were in the area generating a total amount of 69 Borg drones. Sending out one drone at a time for scouting and reconnaissance was a relevant way to explore the area. However, the exploration led them closer to major population areas which can lead to major disasters.

55 miles from where the Borg are, a man and a woman, Emit and Helen, and their Mightyena, Darknor, were walking down the path towards Mantras city. As they walked on the path, Emit saw the back of a Gallade behind a bush and went to see what it was. He whispered, "Ooh, a Gallade, one minute."

Helen shook her head saying, "He'll probably just run. He's a psychic."

"That won't stop me from trying."

As he got closer, the Gallade turned its head around showing the right side of its face had an eye piece on it. This terrified Emit as he now fell on his back and tried getting up and away from the Gallade. He screamed, "What the hell is that?!"

Helen was equally as terrified as she muttered, "I-I don't kn-know."

The Gallade came out of the bush twenty feet away, his body was covered in cybernetic plates, an artificial arm, and the eye piece with a type of sight laser beam. He moved closer, talking, "We will add your biological distinctiveness to our own."

The couple was shocked beyond belief seeing the cyborg Gallade talk. Only from about five feet, Darknor got in front and fired a dark energy ball at it. This caused the Gallade to fly back 50 feet and hit a tree. It got up and staggered over back to the couple. When Emit told the Mightyena, "Dark energy ball, again!", the ball fired, but when it hit the Gallade, a transparent, green shield appeared meaning it had adapted the attack.

The Borg drone kept coming closer as the couple backed up. Darknor fired another energy ball, but it was useless. The Borg drone almost at assimilation range said, "Resistance is Futile."

Then a sharp rock went straight into the Gallade from the right and killed the drone as it crashed through the trees. The couple looked to their right and saw it was an officer Jenny with a Golem. The officer asked, "We heard some fighting going on and thought there was a problem. And so there was."

Emit asked, "W-w-what was that?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I never had seen a Gallade, or any Pokémon, as a cyborg before. It's probably a Team creation."

Helen asked, "Where did it come from?"

"Well, where did you see it?"

Emit said, "I saw it over there and when it turned I saw the cyborg face."

The officer then suggested, "So, that must mean it came from that direction", as she pointed towards the area of the Borg Gallade.

Helen went pale saying, "I think we have bigger issues."

Emit asked, "Why?"

Helen pointed to a Pidgeot that had the entire its entire body of cybernetic parts collecting parts off the Gallade. It looked at the group and flew away from where ever it came. The officer released a Charizard and said, "We'll use Charizard to follow that Pidgeot so we can see where it's going and where it came from."

They got onto Charizard and they flew fast as they tried to follow the bird Borg. After about five minutes, they saw the Borg drones constructing a structure. The officer pulled out her megaphone and yelled down, "This is Officer Jenny; you're all under arrest for illegal Pokémon research and cybernetic developments!"

All the drones kept doing their work. This annoyed the officer and she told Charizard, "Use fireball and get their attention."

The dragon fired a fireball onto the drones, knocking off a couple. Stupidly, they got the attention of a Talonflame Borg drone which fired a fireball at them, knocking them right out of the sky. They landed into a tree falling out; only they had four drones coming their way. The Charizard crashed into an open area where it was pronged by a drone. They officer and the couple were in dense fear seeing that they made one hell of a bad move.

The officer said, "Follow me!"

And the couple followed her as the drones also followed them, but stopped seeing the irrelevance of the situation. The group where back at the beginning and they were panting after the running. Emit looked over seeing the dead Gallade drone and he asked, "How did the Gallade block off the attack like that?"

Helen looked and said, "I don't know, maybe it found a way to block it suing psychic shield?"

"No, it would've still flung back. When it hit the second time, the armor suit thing it had went green almost as if it made a shield for that purpose of absorbing it."

Officer Jenny came over and said, "I better get some back up on this. I never have seen a group of people like that before."

"I don't even think that was a Team, I think it was something else. The people there that weren't Pokémon looked entirely different like they were aliens."

The officer had a sweat drop appear and asked, "Are you saying that they are alien cyborgs?"

"That's a guess, yes."

The group just recalled their Pokémon and began the reinforcements for the attack on the Borg drones. The officer called up a squadron of ten police officers with a variety of Pokémon. The officer explained the area and what was going on. The group of officers then began their descent into the area. Unknowingly they didn't know that the drones planned an assimilation of the town that was approximately 23 miles.

The officers were around the area and they saw the Borg and the constructed complex where they went in and out. Officer Jenny told the squad, "Alright, we'll move in behind the complex over there and start knocking off the cyborgs."

One of the officers asked, "What happens if they see us?"

"They won't."

Half the group still hidden in the trees walked toward the complex. As soon as they got there, Officer Jenny said, "Alright, fire upon the complex!"

Then the officers ordered their Pokémon, "Kadabra use psybeam!", "Delphox Flame burst!", "Wobbafett, psybeam!", "Lucario use auraball!", "Umbreon use dark beam!"

And the following Pokémon fired their attacks causing part of the complex to explode and collapse. This caught attention to some Borg drones and started to come to the back of the complex. Officer ordered, "Fire at the cyborgs!"

"Kadabra use psybeam!", and the energy beam hit the drone causing it to break apart and fly back. Then three more came and another officer said, "Wobbafett, use psybeam!", only the attack caused that transparent green to appear. The officer was confused and another one said, "Umbreon, use shadow bullet!"

The black Pokémon fired a shadow bullet, but it was ineffective as it caused a green shield to appear. the officer with the Delhpox said, "Use Psyebam on the Blaziken cyborg!"

He knew it had a psychic weakness, but the attack was useless. The man went, "What?! The Blaziken has a psychic type weakness, h-how can it not be damaged by it?"

The Blaziken drone said, "Type weakness is irrelevant."

The drone was close enough to the officer and stuck two prongs into his neck, injecting the nanites. The rest of the officers began to back away scared while still trying to hold off drones, "Lucario, use Bone rush!"

A Romulan Borg drone grabbed the bone that came close to it and swung the Lucario over injecting him as well. The officers started shivering saying, "Our Pokémon are becoming them!"

Officer Jenny said, "Retreat!"

The officers began running away with whatever Pokémon they had left. As they got back to the main office they started to worry and ask each other multiple questions. The office with the Umbreon asked, "How can those cyborgs just, take our attacks like they were nothing?"

The one who had the Lucario said, "I don't know I never seen that before."

They began to put away their Pokémon knowing they had no chance of fighting off the Borg drones. Officer Jenny told the group of remaining officers, "I'll contact Professor Sycamore on this."

She paused and asked, "Wait, what happened to the other five?"

They looked at each other and started to worry, then two men and a Frogadier, all worn out, came bursting through the door. The group inside looked at them, as one officer screamed, "I don't know what they are, but impossible to fight!"

The other officer said as she was still in panic stricken mode, "I was lucky enough to get Frogadier out of there, but they turned everyone else into those cyborgs."

Officer jenny asked, "Where are the cyborgs now?"

The two officers looked at each other and said, "I think they're coming this way."

This made the officer faint knowing they were already screwed. When she woke up, she got up and said, "I have to get the Professor on this", and ran to the phone computer.

Meanwhile, the Borg drones sent a relevant twenty to assimilate the town that they got from the officers memories. As they walked in, the people saw weird cyborgs and Pokémon that had the same cybernetic implants. People, being their curious, stupid selves, walked up to them and then the drones walked closer and stuck prongs into anyone that got too close.

Mass panic emerged and people went screaming, trying to get away from the drones. Some of the bird drones they had swooped down and pronged some running people. An all-out war broke out causing people to shoot off the Borg drones. However, the Borg started to adapt every move the people threw at them and it got to the point where the people couldn't use their Pokémon to fight because it was so ineffective.

In the end, the town evacuated and people went running for their lives in any direction away from the Borg. Many of the Teams were impressed and scared by this occurrence as the Borg thought everything was basically irrelevant. This caused some panic among the Teams as they thought they would become assimilated and brainwashed. In Luminose City, Sycamore got word of the event and was shocked by it. He never heard of cyborgs, androids yes, but never a cyborg.

He organized a small group of people who were willing to fight this threat, which was three times worse than the whole world being destroyed by Team Flare's stupid antics. A message was also sent out to all other regions that were willing to fight. It went form the Aloha to Hoenn, from Unova to Kanto, and everyone was willing to fight against it.

However, the Borg have also called for reinforcements, but for only a Cube of them. This meant about 3000 drones where being sent to the planet and with the current information assimilated, all hell would break loose.


	3. The battle has begun

CHAPTER THREE:

All the regions have started acquiring volunteers for the defeat of the threat; however, they weren't expecting the Borg to send another cube with thousands of more drones to assimilate the planet. The Cube was within orbit sending hundreds of troops slowly by the hour while also scanning the other areas of the planet.

Professor Sycamore and his son Alain along with hundreds of other volunteers came to the town of Mallowver (sound familiar?) where the Borg were also heading, only they had sent approximately a hundred drones. The Professor asked the commanding officer of the town, "Are you sure these drones are coming in our direction?"

The officer responded, "According to our spies, they are coming this way. Besides, they only have a hundred or so of these cyborgs."

Then an explosion is heard from the distance. The Professor was amazed because there wasn't a hundred, there was a couple hundred drones that matched up the amount of people they had fighting them. The officer started shaking, "Tt-thi-s-s is a p-p-problem."

The drones entered the town and the head leader of the "army" said, "ATTACK!"

And a full out battle was unleashed, Pokémon fired their attacks with Gusto and the attacks wiped some Borg off. However, the Borg had weapons and started killing and vaporizing Pokémon and people, while assimilating a few. The battle was immense seeing the Pokémon fire their attacks constantly, Borg troops firing back with their phasor type weapons. Hand to Hand also broke out, but the Borg assimilated enough of the movements to stop the combats.

It was a mess, the town was being destroyed, people were being killed off and becoming drones. The drones were only down to 237 while the volunteer army dropped low to only 50 people. The professor tried using Garchomp on some, but the attacks were futile and failed. Even Alain's Mega Metagross was useless as the drones created shield to protect them from the attacks. People ran screaming with whatever Pokémon they had left, looking behind seeing their friends and Pokémon as Borg drones.

The death and destruction crippled the volunteer army and ravaged the town. Everyone retreated back to the center of Luminose city and tried to figure out how to get rid of the Borg drones. At Prof. Sycamore's lab, Him, his son, Clement, and the main commanding officer for the armies, that is to be used, tried to analyze the situation. The commander began, "We know these cyborgs upgrade themselves after we use an attack, this means using that using the same attacks over and over again would be like uploading the same computer virus against a computer, but the computer keeps upgrading its anti-virus software until it can wipe off the virus easily."

Sycamore asked, "Why can't we use full scale weapons, like tanks and missiles?"

"Mainly, they are too slow and bulky and these cyborgs have a ship in orbit which can take out our armies."

Alain the said, "So can't we just send a weapon to destroy the ship?"

"Using what? The only weapons I know of that could do that would mean we have to talk with those damn criminal organizations. And besides, even if we wipe off the ship we still have to deal with the one son the surface, and they constantly assimilate Pokémon and people meaning they will take over the entire world even without a space ship."

Clement suggested, "So let's take that example and try sending them a virus."

Sycamore said, "And the example also said that they will constantly upgrade to fight the virus off."

Everyone was mentally in uproar with the situation until the professor said, "Maybe we could get Ash here, he did stop Team Flare befor-"

Alain cut his father off saying, "Dad, that was Team Flare, have you seen what we were fighting against? Charizard X and Metagross are my most powerful Pokémon and they even defeated Ash's Greninja. Those cyborgs take their hits like it was me punching a Machomp. And besides, they assimilated some Greninjas so they know the moves and fighting style of one."

Sycamore explained, "We need all the help we can get as this is getting out of hand, we lost Mantras and Mallowver, if this continues; Luminose City will be next."

Alain sighed and left. The commander asked, "You might be right, if we can get that Ash kid here, maybe it can work."

The professor walked to the computer showing the known information on the Borg they have and said, "But Alain is also right, they could just upgrade to Ash's and his Pokémon's moves no matter how strong they are. But it's worth a shot."

About 170 miles from the city, the Borg drones kept marching there, assimilating the people and Pokémon, creating an army of about 600 drones. Everyone kept running to the city instead of everywhere else, and the Borg cube in orbit dropped troops off when necessary. The towns in their path were destroyed/assimilated and no one knew how to stop it.

At the Kalos airport, Clement actually asked Ash to come to Kalos for this invasion. As the 14 year old Kanto native entered the airport Clement said, "Ash, good timing, we have to get to Luminose city fast!"

Ash and Pikachu looked at him oddly and said, "What's the rush?"

Clement actually didn't tell him about the Borg, he said needed him to come. Clement calmed down and said, "There are some problems that arose in Kalos again and we need you help."

"Team Flare again?"

"Actually it's probably three times worse."

Both Ash and Pikachu looked worried and asked, "How bad?"

Clement touched his fingers together saying, "Very, very bad."

The two friends took a ride to Luminose city and once they got to Sycamore's lab, he explained what was going on. Ash was horrified and in an up rage. He started to fume and Celemnt asked the professor, "How are going to-"

Then the commander busts thought the door saying, "The cyborgs are 25 miles north of here!"

Everyone looked up and the professor asked, "How long until they get here?"

"At least 50 minutes. We have to prepare our defenses."

Ash asked, "How many people are you using for this volunteer army?"

"The total so far is at a thousand, why?"

Ash thought to himself and asked, "How many of those people have mega evolution?"

"I counted about 90 or so, but still why?"

"Because, we need more mega evolve stones in order to create a defense that these cyborgs can't get through. If we can't stop them, only the legendries could."

Sycamore had a sweat drop on his head and said, "Uh, that is false at the end."

Ash spun around almost knocking Pikachu off saying, "What do you mean professor?"

"Zygarde 2 was, well, also assimilated during this whole ruckus."

Ash was mentally shocked, probably to the point of having shell shock. He sat down and said, "Nothing can stop them."

He got up and wen tot the door, "I'll try to find Greninja and see if he can help", and he went out as the rest of them got ready for the attack of the drones.

50 minutes later, the drones were first spotted about three miles from the outskirts of the city. Everyone was mostly prepared and the commander said, "Everybody ready?"

Everyone nodded and the commander said, "ATTACK!"

And attacks flew everywhere as they hit Borg after Borg trying to knock them out. However, the assimilated air Pokémon shot attacks back at the people and pronged some as well. The mega evolutions all firing at once actually held back the drones, but they adapted to it. The drones kept coming and fired upon the people and vaporized many of them. The assimilation and destruction started to seep into Kalos. People went screaming as the fighters kept on fighting and lost to them. Civilians were stuck trying to defend for themselves, but the Borg have adapted to most Kalos Pokémon moves so people were fighting with wind.

Sycamore and his son were running off as Garchomp and Chairzard X were shot out of the sky and were unfortunately assimilated. They got stuck down an alley with three drones coming behind them standing 50 feet away. One was a Kazon, one was a Zoroark, and the other was a human. Alain knew that metagross wasn't going to do anything so they stood there in fear hoping that something would happen.

Then a dark energy blast blew off the human drone and had the other two turning around seeing an odd looking Greninja. Behind the Greninja was Ash yelling out, "Mega Shuriken!"

And that move took out the Kazon leaving the Zoroark drone. It started to come closer as said, "I'm sorry. Greninja, dark energy, now!"

And the Greninja killed the Zoroark blowing off the artificial arms and the eye piece. The professor said, "Well, thanks Ash."

Ash nodded and said, "Well then, we better get you to your lab and get out."

The Sycamores followed Ash and the whole group went to Prof. Sycamore's lab. He said, "I'll get whatever Pokémon I can get, the rest of you have to get out."

Ash said, "You sure on that?"

"I'm sure."

And Alain along with Ash and their Pokémon left while Sycamore went into the lab and tried to get whatever Pokémon he could. Once he got about 40% of the total Pokémon, he heard the doors break open, and Sycamore saw his Garchomp, or the drone of it, coming in. the professor said, "Garchomp?"

The dragon Pokémon turned its head revealing the tubes in it. Sycamore started backing up as the drone began to walk closer. The professor yelled out, "Garchomp this isn't you, wake up! Resist it!"

The drone kept coming as Sycamore tripped over something, he tried to get up but he slipped on the floor as the Garchomp drone said, "Resistance is futile", and stuck two prongs into Sycamore's neck. The professor mumbled two words out before he became the cybernetic drone, "Why… Garchomp…"

Meanwhile on the outskirts of town, Ash and Alain, along with Metagross, Greninja, and Pikachu, started running toward the Kalos airport where there were no drones. Alain said, "If my father turned into one of those cyborgs, then they know where the regions are and what they can assimilate."

Ash said, "We'll have to stop them."

"If they can turn a legendry into a cyborg then what will stop them?"

"I don't know, but we can't just quit."

Alain looked to his side and said, "Oh hell, we have problems."

Ash looked and saw nine Borg drones beam down to the airport. He said, "Their taking over Kalos; Greninja, use Dark beam!"

Greninja did so, but his attack caused a shield to form on the drone's body. Alain said, "Mix the moves, give them something new!"

Metagross, Pikachu, and Greninja fired a mixture that blown up all the drones. Ash cheered, "Yeah! Now we're getting somewhere."

They ran into the airport and before they went to the plane, Ash said, "Wait, what about Clement?"

Alain said, "At this point, he's a drone by now, or he's out of here."

They hear people screaming as drones begin to invade the airport. Ash said, "Alright, let's go!"

They ran onto the plane like some of the lucky people who did get into a plane. As the plane took off, they saw a plane get shot down by a few drones which crashed and exploded. Ash turned his head as soon as it crashed and cringed at the sight of the smoke coming from the main city. He said, "Luckily this plane goes to Kanto, otherwise we'd need some directions to where we are going."


	4. Kanto has fallen

CHAPTER FOUR:

The attack on Kalos was reported to everyone and people in neighboring regions were warned about these alien cyborg troops. Unova was second to be attacked as many people were scrambling trying to eliminate the troops. Kalos was technically now is in ruins and controlled by the Borg collective. Ash and Alain were at Kanto and Ash led the runaway group to Professor Oak's lab.

Professor Oak looked at the group as they entered the lab and asked, "What on earth are you in here for? Wait, wait, let me guess; it's the cyborg attacks, correct?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah, they took over Kalos."

"*sigh*, what can we do, Kanto may be far away form that region, but we sent already a couple thousand people over there."

Alain then raged, "Well, it isn't doing squat seeing as a few thousand people and Pokémon were just killed or assimilated into cyborgs!"

"Are you saying that the defense didn't work?"

Ash said, "Even my Greninja's attacks didn't work. The drones found a way to shield off his dark energy."

Greninja nodded to the fact as Alain said, "Even Metagross's attacks were useless. They seem to constantly upgrade to whatever we throw at them and it doesn't work at all."

Oak thought and said, "Did you try everything you could throw at them?"

"Oh like what, those Team Flare mother fu…."

Oak said, "I know you're enraged, but you don't to go that far, anyways, ok I get the point, besides those criminal teams failed to stop Ash and you expect them to stop these cyborgs?"

Ash asked, "Well, what can you get from other professors?"

Oak thought and said, "I called up many professors and even my cousin, they don't have any ideas except try to use different tactics and mixing moves that could stop them."

"Even that will become useless at some point."

"Well, there has to be-"

Then the computer screen flashes showing the inside of the Borg complex. There is a line of drones standing with their backs against the walls, and one drone steps out of the shadows and what is revealed shocks the group as it was Professor Sycamore. (He looks like the way how Picard was assimilated in best of both worlds.) The Professor beings; "I am Cyrus of Borg. Resistance is futile. Your life as it has been; is over. From this time forward; you will service, us."

Alain was horrified to what the Borg did with his father. Oak stood there shocked mumbling, "W-w-well th-th-this is a little pr-pr-problem."

Alain grabbed Oak by the neck and screamed, "THEY TURNED MY FATHER INTO ONE OF THEOSE THINGS AND YOU SAY IT'S LITTLE?!"

Ash pulled on Alain, yelling, "Alain, strangling Prof. Oak isn't going to get him back! We need a plan how to fix this."

Alain let go of Prof. Oak and said, "What can we do? These, Borg, just take our attacks like we were throwing a MagiKarp against my Metagross. They create shields against them and they just kill everyone off and turn everyone into more of these drones."

Oak asked, "Alright, so normal attacks can't do anything. Maybe the best solution would", he hesitated as he thought of the idea, "Ask some of the criminal teams to help?"

Ash agreed and said, "You try to contact them, we'll train our Pokémon in case the drones invade."

Oak nodded and said, "I'll keep track of where these drones are going."

For the rest of the day, Ash and Alain trained their Pokémon trying to improve on their attacks. Meanwhile, Hoenn was under attack along Unova collapsing and Johto was claiming some Borg activity. Professors, Teams, and even the Regional governments started collaborating in order to stop the threat, however it did prove futile. Pokémon and people by the millions started to die or become drones as the Borg pressed forward. The Orange islands and Alohan region was on high alert of this and kept watches for any form of invasion.

The next day, Oak got reports of Hoenn becoming Borg territory and Johto was being overrun with fleeing people and Borg attacks. Kanto began seeing Borg sightings and Professor Oak went to find Ash and Alain. They were still training as Oak called, "Ash, Alain!"

Ash nodded, "Professor."

"We got reports of Borg coming into Kanto, hopefully you can fight them off now."

"Alright then, Greninja, Pikachu, let's go!"

Alain called, "Metagross let's go!"

The two went up with their Pokémon 20 miles north where they saw the Borg attacking resistance forces that I failing incredibly fast. They saw the drones kill and assimilate everything that was in their way. Ash and Alain mega evolved their Pokémon and charged right into the mess. The attacks that they inflicted were taking out Borg after Borg with no major problems. However, the amount of Borg drones that attacked came through and the resistance force that was assimilated began to ironically fight their own people.

The constant influx of drones started to become almost unpreventable until one fire from Greninja turned the whole situation sour as the drones started to adapt to the attacks. Ash saw this and said, "They've already upgraded. Greninja, fall back!"

The frog humanoid did so, but was as soon as he turned around a drone grabbed him by the arm and injected him with the nanites. Ash was purely horrified and yelled, "GRENINJA, NOO!"

He fought back tears as he saw his friend become one of them. Him and Pikachu had to retreat, Alain retreated as well. They tried to go the same way, only the drones blocked their way and surrounded them. They had no way to elope as the Borg enclosed them and that terrifying line began, "Resuistence is futile."

The two trapped champions cringed seeing that they will become drones. And then…

* * *

 **What happened to them? Read the next chapter to find out.**


	5. It goes on

CHAPTER FIVE:

They thought they were pronged, but they opened their eyes to see that they were in a different area than before. Ash asked, "Wha, where, how?"

A male voice said, "Well, we couldn't just let you and your Pikachu become a cyborg, now would we?"

"W-who's there?"

A man steps out reviling it to be James, one of the two Team Rocket goons that chased Ash down for years. Ash said nonchalantly, "What are you doing?"

James said, "Seeing as though Team Rocket is gone, and Jesse got, uh, stuck as one of those, me and Meowth decided to go slightly rouge and find you ourselves."

Alain said, "You're saying Team Rocket is gone?"

"That and Team Flare, Team Galactic, and Team Aqua is being taken over."

"Well, where can we go from here?"

Meowth came out saying, "Well, we were heading off to Aloha, they said they got a spaceship sending everyone off to space."

Ash then asked, "Alright two questions: First off, how did you get us here, and two, how do you plan to get us to Aloha?"

Wobbafett and Inkay came as Ash said, "Oh, right psychic types."

James answered the next question, "We'll be using our Pokémon along with your Metagross to teleport to Aloha."

Alain said, "Alright, but how long until those Borg get here?"

Meowth had a drop appear, saying, "Uh, we didn't think that far."

Then they hear some sounds of footsteps as one of them saw a drone appear a hundred feet away. Ash said, "Alright, you'll have to teleport us out of here!"

They all screamed, "Use teleport!"

And they disappeared. They reappeared at an island which had multiple guards placed around. They saw the giant, green spaceship which in fact was a Klingon Bird of Prey, but no one knew that. There were gates that led to the entrance of the ship. At the gates people had to line up and give out ID cards/PokéDex info. As soon as the group got to the gates, the officers looked over their ID and passed them through. The poor, the rich, and even the gym leaders had to pass through the same security line as they wanted no criminals. As soon as they got in, Ash looked around and said, "This doesn't look like it was built by us."

Pikachu was also stunned and said, "Pika Pikapi."

James told them, "They said it's an alien space ship that crashed a few years ago. They fixed it and got it running."

After about four hours of loading people in, the captain of the ship said, "We will begin departure in five minutes."

The ship's doors closed up and everyone and their Pokémon were sent to multiple areas of the ship. The total passenger load was 12000 as they tried to squeeze in as many people as possible. They began the engines and they lifted off the ground. They fly up through the sky into the atmosphere and finally into space, where they saw the Borg cube, the gray, dead land below it, and the other regions that were either being taken over, haven't been touched, or entirely assimilated.

The ship kept going straight, unknown of what may or may not happen. In a cabin with 40 people and at least 20 Pokémon out, Ash tried to cope with fact that he lost his friends, family, home, and worst of all, his planet. Alain tried to comfort him, but it didn't work and they had to wait it out.

After around an hour, the ship started to shake a bit with some people starting to faint. Ash saw this and wondered what was happening. Then, the speaker went on saying, "May I have your attention please. We have went through some form of, travel, and ended up in a new area where there seems to be a couple of other spaceships."

At first Ash thought that it was more of the Borg, then the captain continued, "The ships are human made and have people on them, they are not Borg."

Everyone was relieved as they had finally escaped the Borg. The Klingon bird of prey, and the other two ships, which were the USS Gazer and the USS Enterprise, had a discussion between the captains about what to do with the displaced people. They assumed a colony for them on a habitable world. It was from this moment forward that the people on that colony marked this event down as the Invasion of the Borg, the day they lost their home.

Ash was still grieved about it and tried to live on the new world. He was now a 24 year old man; along with him were his Friends Alain and James, as they still remembered the attack. The Federation council allowed the planet to enter into the federation, and this brought in new members, allowed Pokémon to become equals to the people, and brought new cultures to exchange their ways.

Currently Ash is a Lieutenant on the USS Mayflower as a security officer alongside is his longtime friend Raichu who, hilariously, was an ensign. The Federation has created translators for the Pokémon to wear making it easier to understand them. As Ash and Pikachu sit in their quarters Ash asks Raichu, "Have you ever wondered, what would've happened, if we didn't have the Borg invade?"

Raichu looked at his friend and said, "We wouldn't be here and you would probably still trying to become a Pokémon master."

Ash smiled and looked out his window saying, "I always thought that our planet was going to stay the way it was. Those criminal teams thought they could take over the planet, but the only thing that did was something alien and not from that world."

The silence began as Ash walked out the door, when suddenly the red alert signal blared that familiar tone and the captain said on the system, "All staff to their stations, we have encountered the Borg."

Ash's muscles tensed and he sighed turning to Pikachu saying, "Well Pikachu, let's do this!"

The security officer and his friend got to the security team and the chief of security, Alexander, son of Worf, ordered, "Prepare for any Borg that may board the ship."

Everyone was ready and started to go through deck on deck. Ash led a small team consisting of two human officers, a Lucario, and a Andorian to engineering where they saw three Borg drones teleport down into the room. Ash yelled, "Evacuate!"

All the engineers ran as the security team started firing at the drones, the Andorian shot off one drone, the Lucario fired an energy ball at another, but the last drone killed the first human officer, and finally Raichu thunder bolted the remaining drone.

Ash went over the drones as he saw two unfamiliar drones and the one that Raichu shot was a Greninja. Ash looked closely and asked Raichu, "Doesn't this one look familiar?"

Raichu said, "He does look, wait, could it?"

Ash sort of learned how to remove a Borg drone from the collective, but never used it seeing as he wanted to kill every one of them off. He disconnected a couple of wires, then removed the main chip that connected the Pokémon to the collective and tried to wake it up. The drone woke up and looked around, it saw Ash, but didn't attack. Ash stood up as the drone did as well. The drone said, "Ash Ketchum?"

Ash looked at the Greninja and said, "Is it?"

He nodded and said, "It is."

Ash had a tear escape and said, "It's been ten years and I finally found you. Now let's get you to sickbay to see if we can remove those implants."

Greninja said, "Most of them should be removable. However, there are multiple circuits and implants within the cerebral cortex that are permanent."

"We'll see, don't worry."

"Worrying is irrelevant, removing the unnecessary implants however is relevant.

Ash chuckled and they went to sickbay having Greninja's parts removed. Alain and James congratulated Ash on getting his friend back, but deep inside them, they were sad remembering the losses they had. Alain lost his parents and James lost his friend.

 **" _In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on_."- Robert Frost**

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**


End file.
